Pennsylvania Bank Robber
Real Name: Unknown Aliases: None Known Wanted For: Armed Robbery Missing Since: 1993 Case Details: An unidentified man has been wanted by the FBI since 1977 for the robberies of several Pennsylvania banks. He never wears a disguise and doesn't try to avoid bank surveillance cameras. His most recent robbery occurred at Meridian Bank in the small town of Campbelltown, Pennsylvania. On the afternoon of May 24, 1993, he entered the bank and spoke with a teller about opening up a business account. She referred him to their manager Arline Brandt. The man sat outside of Arline's office for a few seconds before he entered. He put his briefcase down, threw a bag in her face, and pointed a gun at her. He ordered her to fill the bag with money. He then forced the employees to allow him entrance to the restricted area behind the teller windows. As Arline filled up his bag with money, he ordered the other employees to lie down on the ground. At that same time, customer Don Rothemel entered the bank. At first, he had no idea that a robbery was taking place. The robber came out to him, pointing a gun at him and telling him that it was a robbery. Even then, Don thought that it was a prank. However, he realized that it was real when the robber fired a bullet into the floor next to him. He immediately laid down on the ground. The robber then ordered Arline to open the vault and put the cash reserves in his bag. She did this and returned the bag to him. As he left, he fired several shots at the surveillance camera. This is the robber's "calling card" which he does after each robbery. After he left the bank, he drove off in a car with New Jersey license plates; authorities determined that the plates had been stolen. The same plates - RVP935 - had been used in all but one of his previous robberies. When the FBI examined the surveillance photographs of the robber, they quickly recognized him as the elusive fugitive. For nearly two decades, the same man has robbed a string of small banks in central Pennsylvania. The robberies included: 1977 robbery in Halifax, 1985 robbery in Pillow, April 1990 robbery in Dalmatia, December 1990 robbery in Montgomery, March 1992 robbery in Turvitville, November 23, 1992 robbery in Beech Creek, and finally Mary 24, 1993 robbery in Campbelltown. He has stolen close to $250,000. To the authorities, the robber is a "walking contradiction". He apparently tries to avoid arrest by targeting small-town banks and driving a getaway car with stolen plates. Yet, he is not shy when it comes to surveillance cameras, shooting them out only after his picture is recorded. As of 1994, the robber was described as being about fifty-years-old, 5'9" tall and weighing 175 pounds. He is left-handed and walks with a slight limp. He is also believed to wear a hair piece. He has yet to be identified. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 13, 1994 episode. Results: Wanted. If he is still alive, the robber would be in his late seventies. Links: * Armed Bank Robber Is Pa. `Fugitive' * Crime Stoppers Seeks Central Pa. Bank Robber * Burglar who escaped rehab facility, bank robber sought ---- Category:Pennsylvania Category:1977 Category:1985 Category:1990 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:Armed Robbery Category:Wanted